


Draw Your Swords

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Grief/Mourning, I'm still mourning Sackett, M/M, canon character death, sadness and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Postscript to 2x09.





	Draw Your Swords

Caleb finds him afterward, hands shaking too hard to wash the blood off. 

He doesn’t actually realize he’s crying until calloused thumbs carefully brush away the tears. 

They don’t stop coming. 

He’s so full of rage, so full of grief he feels like there’s a maelstrom inside him, screaming to be let out. 

Caleb’s shushing him like a horse and he still can’t get his hands to work and how, _how_ could Washington be this _blind?_

Ben pulls away, awkwardly tugging off his uniform and dropping his arms in the bucket to wash. He scrubs like he’s punishing, skin turning pink then red, as red as the blood he’s trying to get off. 

He’s still crying,

Caleb’s big, dry, rough palm settles between his shoulderblades and for the first time since it’s happened he can hear over the roar in his ears. 

He says the words Ben needs to hear. 

“It’s alright, love. We’re going to kill them all”.


End file.
